The Dance of the Rogue and Warrior
by smashcrashboom
Summary: Fenris is on the sidelines of Hawke's fight with the Arishok at the end of Act 2. And he's absolutely terrified. Light F!Hawke/Fenris. Twoshot. R&R!


_AN: Just wanted to say that I gave this a "T" rating because of the violence (yay, violence) in this. Hope you enjoy!_

_I own nothing, Bioware owns my soul (and Fenris, and Alistair and Garrus...), no big deal._

* * *

><p>Fenris swore that his heart was going to beat out of his chest.<p>

Juno Hawke was currently circling around the Arishok, her daggers poised at the ready. Her pale grey eyes were flitting around, trying to capture any sort of movement from the stationary Qunari.

He had never felt this terrified for another being before. The thought of her on the ground, bleeding, in pain, _dying_, was too much for him.

But it was he who had proposed that the two of them should fight. It was he that put her in the position to be killed. If she were to die, it would be his fault.

There she was though, her eyes cautious, her nimble rogue's fingers circling the blades in her hands.

Suddenly, the Arishok lurched forward, his arms thrown up in an arc, ready to hone the greatsword into Hawke.

There was a momentary upwards quirk on Hawke's lips as she threw dust to the ground and swiftly moved behind the Arishok, for a perfectly formed backstab. The Arishok snarled as he fell to his knees.

His companions reacted to the move; Anders let out a whoop and Aveline let out a relieved sigh.

A small smirk crossed Fenris' face, and with his gaze still trained on the impromtu fighting arena, his eyes narrowed slightly when the Arishok moved.

_Don't lose your focus Juno, you haven't seen what he is capable of yet_.

The Arishok let out a resounding growl as he turned to face Hawke, rolling up to his impressive height.

"You have only felled me once, Hawke. It is too early in this battle to determine who will win."

Out of the corner of his eye, Fenris watched as the Qunari leader dragged his greatsword across the ground, towards the back of Hawke's legs. She had absolutely no idea, her eyes were locked on his face.

"Hawke! Watch your feet," Anders shouted from beside him. The warning was a moment too late, as the sword tripped Hawke, causing her to land on her face.

The Arishok let out a cruel laugh, and raised the sword over his head. Aveline gasped and Anders let out a soft curse.

But Fenris knew what to watch for. He learned as he battled by her side for three long years.

He saw Hawke's brow furrow in concentration, the muscles in her legs were tensed up, ready to move, her hand placed in her jerkin for what Fenris assumed was one of her Miasmic flasks.

_Yes, Juno, yes!_

Before the Arishok could bring down his sword, Hawke rolled out of his range with a soft grunt, throwing one of her flasks at him. During his momentary stun, Hawke flew in a sprint behind him, wisps of her white blond hair circling her pale face, and shoved her daggers into his back. The Arishok let out a roar, and with one thick arm, knocked Hawke to the ground.

Fenris' stomach dropped as he heard Hawke's cry of pain, her hand clutched over her ribs.

_You have to get up Juno, now! NOW!_

The Arishok stood over Hawke, his massive frame looming over her, the shadow swallowing her small frame. Hawke's eyes widened in horror as he raised his foot up, only to bring it down onto her left knee.

The crunch of breaking bone caused bile to throw up in Fenris' throat, only punctuated by Hawke's scream of agony. He was yelling in Arcanum now, he did not even know what he was saying, Aveline and Anders had their arms across his chest, restraining him from jumping into the pit to rescue her.

Hawke threw another Miasmic flask at the Arishok, and frantically crawled towards one of the pillars, pulling herself up onto her good leg. The Arishok stumbled over to the pillar that Hawke stood against. She brought her dagger up, and stabbed deep within the Arishok's thigh.

Hawke staggered back, her eyes never leaving the Arishok's body. She went back to the trusty pillar, pulling herself as high as she could.

She didn't anticipate the Arishok running into her, sword pointing right at her waist. She was able to shuffle slightly to the right, but not enough to escape the Qunari leader's path. She let out another cry of pain as the sword entered her left side.

"Juno!"

She turned her head to glance at Fenris, a soft smile making its way across her now sickly pale face. From across the battlefield, Fenris could see she was scheming.

_What is she thinking? Juno, _please, _do not do anything stupid. I lov-_

Fenris didn't have the slightest idea how she could have possibly had the strength to leap onto his back in a near-graceful arc, her daggers raised in front of her. She crossed her hands, and the next minute, blood spilled from the Arishok's neck. With a mighty lurch, the Qunari leader fell to the ground

It was over.

Hawke stumbled to the ground with a groan, and at once, Fenris ran to one side, Anders the other.

Blood was quickly pooling around her, swirling from the gaping wound in her side. Though Fenris knew from past wounds of his own that there were no vital organs there, he was still absolutely terrified. He could _not _lose her. He was strong enough to wield a hulking greatsword, but not strong enough to no longer have Juno Hawke by his side, smiling and laughing.

As Anders frantically cast every healing spell he knew, Fenris firmly grasped Hawke's hand, his green eyes locking onto her own panicked grey.

"Hawke?"

"Fenris I... I don't want to d-" Hawke let out a cry as Anders touched her injured leg, "Oh Maker, Fenris, it hurts!"

"Hawke. _Juno_. Focus on my voice. Focus on me."

Her eyes met his, and it took all of Fenris' will not put scoop her up and hold her. Instead, he ran a hand over her forehead and began to talk.

Fenris spoke about anything that jumped to the foreground of his mind. About how Hawke's Mabari hound, Bruno, had been running around with Anders' staff in his mouth as a chew toy. About how he caught Sandal swinging on her chandelier for the second time in the last three days. About how beautiful she was in that pale blue and silver dress she wore to the ball for the nobles the week earlier. About how fiercely jealous he was that Sebastian, the resident Prince of Starkhaven, was her more-than-willing date to that ball.

Hawke listened to every word, her eyes never leaving his. Her lips were curved in a soft smile, the smile that only Fenris ever saw.

The smile of inner peace.

* * *

><p>Fenris stayed at her bedside for three straight days clutching her small hand, only leaving to change out of his blood-covered armour after being urged by Aveline. Hawke was still unconscious, her person covered in a multitude of wounds and injuries.<p>

Six broken ribs, a fractured knee, gashes on her chest, thigh, arms and face all painted the canvas of her body in garish colours of red, blue and black.

The worst of the bunch was where the Arishok's greatsword had gone through her on the left side of her waist. She had almost bled out before his eyes.

It wasn't only the blood of the Qunaris that covered Fenris' armour, it was hers. His mind constantly ran back to how she felt in his arms, how agony coated her small face.

_Don't leave me Juno, please. _Please_. Don't leave me._

He trained his gaze across her face, across the cuts and bruises that marred the usually flawless alabaster skin. The skin that he craved to touch, the memories still fresh in his mind of how incredibly soft it was...

Suddenly, there was a soft moan from the head of the bed. Hawke's eyes fluttered open, her drowsy gaze moving around the room before settling on Fenris.

"Ow."

Fenris couldn't stop the grin that broke across his face at the soft exclamation. She squeezed his hand softly and let out a sigh.

"Hawke!"

She smiled drowsily, sleep still clouding her eyes. "You're certainly a welcome sight. Even if every single part of my body is aching," Hawke murmured, her voice soft, "Is it possible for each of the hairs on your head to hurt? That's how good I feel right now."

He ignored her weak attempts at humour, and brought a hand up to her cheek, barely touching the bruises beneath."You've been out for three days now. You received six broken ribs, a broken knee, and enough cuts and bruises to last a lifetime."

Hawke's eyes widened as Fenris listed off her injuries. She looked over her body as much as she could from being on her back. She scowled, clearly not satisfied with the angle.

"Help me sit up, please."

Fenris moved to her side, tucking one arm under her arm and the other above the injured sections of her waist and moved her into a sitting position. Her breath hitched in the new sensations of pain, and she tightened her grip on him. They stayed there for a few seconds, and Fenris enjoyed each of those seconds. The vanilla and leather scent that was uniquely Hawke drifted around him, her silky hair tickling his cheek. When he noticed her somewhat laboured breathing, he moved back, his eyes scanning over her face.

"I am going to get Anders now. He wanted to examine you as soon as you awoke. He'll help with the pain."

She shook her head softly, and brought her mouth up to his ear.

"No Anders right now, please. I just... I just want it to be you for a while. _Please._"

Fenris nodded, his cheek brushing against hers, and the two stayed there for a while longer.

It was silent in the room, the only sound from outside being Bruno's barking on the bottom floor.

Fenris listened to every one of Hawke's breaths, the inhale and exhale reminding him that she was here, a quiet promise of happiness.  
><em><br>She is here. She is alive._

* * *

><p><em>AN: As I said in the summary, this is going to be a twoshot. The next chapter's going to be duringafter the whole Danarius conflict in Act 3. Hawke's POV, of course.  
><em>

_I hope you enjoyed it, and a review would be absolutely fantastic!  
><em>


End file.
